Found in a Lost World
by kagunasen82
Summary: Based on the events of "Sonic Lost World" When these two hyper powered hedgehogs come together once again to save their world from the Zeti, what will become of these to rivals?


Can you believe it, somehow that nuisance of a Dr., Eggman, managed to capture me. The mere thought that I of all beings, allowed myself to slip into such carelessness that a complete buffoon crafted such a simple yet elaborate scheme...and was able to corner me. I sat there in my confined space, arms crossed and a scowl on my face while my eyes were closed in irritable thought. The speaking of the panicked flickies around me was beginning to give me such a headache. How could anyone stand to be with those things for an extended period of time without collapsing into almost insanity? Jumping about all around me as one blue bird managed to land on my head, shivering the fear out of its system. Being in this current situation, it was extremely difficult for me not to explode from complete and utter annoyance.

"I promise doctor...when I get out I here, I'll be sure to wring my gloved hands around your thick, meaty-"

Unfortunately, my threat was cut short when the sudden turbulence hauled me, along with the other woodlen creatures, back against the metal wall. A few of them, well most of them, landing well on my chest and face. 'That bastard will never learn how to fly this damn thing.' I thought to myself as I slowly and semi-carefully removed the small critters from my body. A growl took place of a sweetly coated curse that almost escaped through my lips, but was interrupted by a very familiar voice eloping through my ears.

"Drop the critters Eggman!"

That...that voice...

Was that-

I soon was over-whelmed with this sinking feeling as my body began to lift from the floor.

'What the- W-we're falling!'

"If you insist~" The doctor's jaunty voice sang in his usual, sarcastic manner. I managed to grab onto a bar at the top of the trap, little critters clinging onto my my chest fur for dear life. I almost felt sorry for them, being forced to be put through this. My sympathy, however, was averted by the sound on a large 'BOOM', and the yelling of another familiar voice, 'He's here too? Doesn't surprise me seeing as they're always with on another. I should have known they'd be after their worst enemy. Well...maybe not worst. Definitely most obnoxious.' A part of me wanted to know if they'd be alright, but at the time being it seemed I had my own issues to worry about. Especially since the contraption we were confined in, met solid ground.

**Sonic**

I didn't know what to expect when I left Tails to work on the Tornado while I went to find that fallen capsule. This strange world- Lost Hex was it called?- was as vast as the description of the word can get. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. I just couldn't grasp how spacious it was. It was like our world except the grounds were split up and floating in mid-air! Lucky for me I'm agile enough to fluidly move about this place without missing a step. (Almost always) But what really worried me was if I was actually going to find that stupid capsule in this place.

The air whistled through my form as I swiftly made my way through the forest-like area. I swear it was like running around Green Hill Zone all over again. that place seems to pop-up somehow every other adventure. The same goes for these badniks I had to face. Some of their models were the same from when I faced them in my days as a Freedom Fighter. McNosehair sure has lost his creativity over the years. Oh well, just makes my job easier knowin' how to defeat these guys and all.

I skillfully skidded my way to a stop when I spotted exactly what I was looking for in a convenient clearing.

**?**

My head was, of course, no less than throbbing. I was fortunate enough to not have such a hard landing. Given that I had more than plenty of enough feathers to cushion my untimely fall. I sat up and began to rub my head. I glanced around me and saw the other littler creatures emerging from their own discombobulation when a sudden movement came upon our cage. The capsule vibrated, then the pieces of the metal container began to hum and move out of their tight placement. At first I was startled by the abrupt happenings, until I realized it was actually opening. The ceiling lifted as a door lowered before me like a ramp. All of the critters poured out, squeals of joy escaping their beaks, muzzles or...whatever they had. My own eyes made contact and locked with the emerald-green orbs I've come to know a slightly loath. A glare unwilling fixated onto my own as his only grinned in their usual way.

"Sup Faker, long time no see."


End file.
